


All In Good Time

by USS_TARDIS



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USS_TARDIS/pseuds/USS_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck! Spock!"<br/>" Yes, all in good time. Ashayam, all in good time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> 【NC-17, TOS, Spock/Kirk, 有情节的PWP】  
> 100粉谢礼第二弹。  
> 我体内的洪荒之力啊……故事发生在VII. Come Wander With Me之后。  
> 关于Kirk如何第一次成功地推倒某瓦肯——Kirk是个喜欢尝试新鲜事物的勇敢的人。顺便，mind f***这么玄妙的东西实际上本人并不理解。设定这是他俩建立连接后的第一次正式开船，考虑到某没什么实战经验的瓦肯，会不同于以往的老夫夫风格，注意避雷。  
> 夹带POI肖根私货，略微OOC，没有刀，注意避雷。  
> 没有β的英文对话，注意避雷。

“C’mon Spock let’s go!”舰长大人突然放下手里的PADD回身声音不算小地对着科学站说了一句，舰长椅呼哧跟着扭过来，一脸哄劝的笑容，  
“I must remind you Captain the β shift still reminds 15min.”背对着舰桥大厅的瓦肯脊背挺直一动不动，后脑勺柔顺的黑发罩着一小圈静止的光晕，他边回答边挪动手肘，似乎在操作几个按钮，语调平得和5分钟前的报时一模一样。  
舰长张了张嘴噎得找不到回答，看着那背影想做点什么挽回尊严但又突然想起来什么似的猛然扭正椅子，侧身抬头对上刚刚就一直站在椅子旁边的一个年轻的少尉，  
“Ensign, you see,”可怜的姑娘脸上看热闹的傻笑来不及收起被这一吓就直接凝固在了脸上，  
“Ye——yes sir?”  
“Even you already got here over 10min——thank you——even we are the only 3 left in the bridge, you still have to wait for about, er , 13min and, 12 seconds.”舰长一本正经地说着，又扭动椅子朝向那蓝色的后背。  
“……Yes Captain, en, en, you’re welcome, I’m……”声音越来越小最后没有了。自告奋勇来值班的少尉觉得比起获得高层赏识她现在还不如就默默躺在自己舱室里看着天花板。  
舰长扭回来朝满脸通红的年轻人点点头，没觉得有什么不妥，拿起PADD又看了起来，于是空荡荡的舰桥里一时只有科学站传来的轻微的按键声。然而这安静还没有持续一分钟舰长大人就又响亮地把PADD拍在大腿上，  
“Why we have to wait till γ shift?! ”  
“Because earlier today you decided to “pull a double shift”to give more time for the bridge crew of theβshift, in which I do not see the necessity.”蓝色背影依旧挺得笔直，纹丝不动。  
“Yeah, right.”圣母啊那不是个问句。那是shit不是shift. 舰长单手捂住眼睛。旁边年轻的少尉也想捂住眼睛但是不敢动，于是决定低头假装专注地看PADD。  
11分钟后另外两名年轻的黄衫进入了舰桥，交接完毕后舰长鼓励地拍拍努力保持微笑的少尉的肩膀就大步迈入高速电梯，大副朝舰桥上的三个年轻人点点头也跟着消失在滑门后。  
“Hey, hey, T’ianchen, what happened?”  
“Nothing. They are very nice and impressed by our cho——”  
“HAHAHAHA NOTHING? You sure?”  
“I……”  
“I TOLD you DO NOT come here earlier——”  
“Oh my goodness hahahahahaha alone with THEM, 15min, ”  
“STOP you two, ”  
“Can’t, hahahahahaha oh dear, ”  
“STOP.”  
“HAHAHAHAHA wha——”  
“——what the fuc——T you know Vulcan pinch?! NO I’m sor——”

* * *

  
  
进取号正以曲速2平稳地穿梭在群星之间, 舷窗外的深空一片寂静，短短的箭矢般的彩色条纹划过没有温度的漆黑。现在船上正是γ班次开始不久的时刻，走廊非常安静，几乎没有任何人活动，而在主娱乐甲板的才投入使用不到12个小时的崭新的“Library”里却挤得水泄不通，满满当当，吧台、舞池、环绕舞池的小方桌子全都被各种颜色各种打扮各种种族的船员占满了——  
“SO, why do you call this EPIC bar LIBRARY? Is that a sarcasm?”医官手里握着两杯淡琥珀色的液体探身在吧台上对着吧台里手上翻飞着调酒瓶的女性人类扯着嗓门说，他说着还朝旁边笑的过于大声的一对船员翻了个白眼，  
“Donnoo. Busy. Ask the boss.”要不是她黑色的直发马尾，没有任何刘海的额头和紧身黑色背心和满脸凶狠，被噎得翻白眼的医官会以为船上出现了第二个瓦肯。 他挑起眉毛张嘴打算回击，毕竟，对于才上船的人，他得好好自我介绍一下—  
“Leonard, sweet CMO, sorry, a real busy day,” 老板，一个更加瘦高的有着迷人的褐色大波浪长发的人类女性滑到了还在调酒的疑似瓦肯身边，满面笑容地把手肘搭上那家伙的肩膀，疑似瓦肯面无表情地扭头看了一眼，抖落手肘，然后继续飞快地工作。看到她俩动作的医官瞬间绷大了眼睛，他觉得自己产生了错觉，想到了一些非常，非常可怕的事，  
“And we call it library to honour two of our best friends, oh no, 3, no, five actually. We folks had a really good time back on earth.”老板甜甜地笑着对医官说，还一边给手边的一排杯子倒酒，动作流畅熟练，基本不用看——  
“Hum, Fascinating.”McCoy被那稍微有点诡异的笑容和甜美的语调磨得生不起气，加上疑似瓦肯走到吧台另一边去了。他喝了一口酒，接着挑起眉毛。味道令人惊讶，再一次。他到这好久了，实际上，他和他舰桥上的朋友们在这几乎消磨了小半个β班次，所以他基本已经把他感兴趣的几种酒都尝了一遍，小剂量的，当然，而每一种都令人惊讶地还原甚至更好。  
“Good hum?”老板继续甜甜地笑，McCoy不知为何有点发毛，  
“Yes, very good. However I’m still concerned you guys may carry something allergic aboard……”医官想向新乘客强调自己的作用。  
“Then you should try to keep a clear mind. We DO have some good stuff here.”老板盯住McCoy，眸子里全是装饰灯具的彩色光芒，没有温度。接着不到一秒她突然打破了那个眼神，眨眨眼睛无害地笑起来。  
“Er, right. Er, what’s your name again?”McCoy有些想皱眉，决定回到自己的朋友中间去，damn.  
“ROOT. That’s Shaw，sometimes she call herself Hammer.”

* * *

  
  
“Root? Shaw? Hammer?”Kirk抄起轮机长推荐的苏格兰高地威士忌抿了一口，确实不错，笑着问对面的医官，那家伙从自己和Spock进来坐下就没什么好脸色，莫名其妙地生着气，哈，得了吧，他一生不就是这个表情。  
“Yes, strange.”Uhura看医官没吭声就接上一句，坐在旁边的轮机长赶紧把嘴里的酒咽下去附和，声音已经比往常模糊许多，  
“Aye，st’rangin,”他歪着身子探头看McCoy手里的杯子，已经见底，而自己的杯子刚刚也喝干了，“Doc, le’s find bore brobangs for ye.”  
“Oh sit here, I’ll go, I want to check out the storage. Anything with  
bourbon？”舰长伸手把旁边站起来的苏格兰人摁着坐下，但继续看着医官问， 他一小部分良心认为他应该让他的好医生高兴起来。  
“Hum yeah, short, I have to keep a CLEAR MIND.”McCoy喝光了最后一口琥珀色的液体，瞟了一眼房间另一头被船员包围着的长吧台，气呼呼地说。  
Kirk挑了一下眉毛，疑问地看着明显开始憋笑的通讯官，后者摆摆手拒绝解释，于是他转头看坐在自己身边的瓦肯，彩灯打在他脸上，让那挑起的眉毛效果更加……Kirk几乎要笑起来了，他决定不追究下去了，  
“Uhura? Scotty?”舰长带着笑意继续问，  
“Two more Scotch Whisky, thanks.”本来目光有点飘忽的轮机长被这回答惊得一愣，扭头看还在搅杯子里的橄榄的美丽的女士，接着脸上瞬间绽开笑容和红晕，  
“A-Aye, aye, thank ye Captin!”  
Kirk一脸了然地笑着站起来，微微抬手碰了一下瓦肯的肩膀，声音很轻， “Come?”  
“Yes，Captain. ”Spock放下手里的杯子站起来，朝大家点点头就跟上那背影。  
舰长大人的任务其实比较艰巨，他需要穿过一个拥挤到沸腾的舞池，后面还跟着一个不喜欢身体接触也，实际上，不喜欢他James T Kirk被身体接触的瓦肯。哦是的他知道这一点。于是他带着标志性微笑慢慢走着，小声说着什么enjoy，excuse me, thank you以及回应着船员们的道谢，努力开道。天，这么多人，啊，真的全船都出动了么……不过当时商量场地的时候Kirk就隐约预见到了这一点，预见能力嘛，指挥系统很强调的一点……哦话说回来，且不谈自己为船员们争取到了这样一个星联旗舰里都少有的平民经营的酒吧，规模还不小，光是舞池里的船员们不会因为他停止娱乐、像红海一样分开给他让道，这一点，就足以让舰长愉快地笑起来了。于是他不断被撞到。哦真的没关系。Kirk笑着回头，放慢脚步，想看看Spock被愚蠢的人类们挤来挤去的样子——  
“Captain?”背着手的瓦肯疑问地看着他，挑起眉毛。  
“Er, nothing.”Kirk迅速转身走起来。……他其实没有开道的必要。人群在他身后像红海一样分开迅速给某背着手挺着腰板阔步前进的瓦肯让道……

“Greetings! Captain! First Officer!”老板朝刚刚到达吧台边的两人热情地打招呼，聚集在周围的船员跟着纷纷举杯欢迎，几个高大的红衫还喊着什么“To Captain! To Mr. Spock！”，Kirk笑着点头，“Thanks, you all are very welcome，”他接过老板递过来的两杯酒，回身递给Spock一杯，“To the crew of the ENTERPRISE! Enjoy! That’s an order! ”舰长大声说着举杯原地转了一大圈，笑着对上许多望向他的眼睛，彩色的灯光在他瞳孔里跃动，最后他转回来碰了一下Spock手里的杯子，就仰头喝干了酒, 还夸张地把空酒杯倒过来举到空中晃了两下——整个大厅响起阵阵欢呼、口哨和“Aye！”“Yes sir!”“Yes Cap!”——Kirk低声笑着放下手里的酒杯，抱起手臂靠住吧台，显得非常愉快。  
“Fascinating.”Spock刚刚也同样跟着致意、喝光了酒，只是比人类慢了半拍。他接住人类投向他的满是笑意的目光评论道，但实际上他的全部注意力已经转移到那双流转着彩色光芒的眼睛而不是什么有趣的文化现象上了。  
“Hum, I like it too.”Kirk朝面前还笔直背手站着的瓦肯眨眨眼睛，同时快速舔过嘴唇——面前的瓦肯就僵了一下，非常轻微，只有非常，非常有经验的眼睛才能发现。  
“What do you wanna try，how about an Enemy’s Blood? ” 老板笑着问舰长，站在她身侧的黑发女人似乎因为那酒名冷哼了一声——Spock挑起眉毛——Kirk笑着摇摇头，  
“Thanks but no, not today, Long Island Ice Tea I think. Make it a double. Congratulations, and welcome aboard.”  
“Aye Captain,”老板没有挪开目光，继续笑眯眯地盯着Kirk，同时用手肘捅了一下旁边的调酒师，调酒师突然就猛地抬头，目露凶光，发丝瞬间全甩到脸后面去，嘴唇翻起——但这个动作仅仅持续了不到一秒，她就又低下头，回到了面无表情和工作中去——  
“Thank you, we surely would enjoy the trip on this great ship. And you, Mr. Spock? May I offer you a hot Criollo cocoa?”[1]  
科学官因为眼前不寻常的人类互动——在此之前他从未在除某两个特别的人类之外的个体之间观察到过这种形式的互动——感到稍微有些惊讶，又因为突然转而投向他的热情目光和，非常少见的饮品名称感到更加吃惊。他挑起两根眉毛，于是那人类女性脸上的笑意就更强烈了，  
“I am positive you will,”Spock收起自己的惊讶，余光里可以看见舰长正兴致勃勃地看着自己，“Our crewmen and civilians aboard respond well. As for the drink, are you referring to the Earth-origin Criollo coco beans?”  
“Wow, what day is it today?”Kirk笑着打趣，喧闹的酒吧里，瓦肯和酒保严肃讨论巧克力豆产地的场面，一辈子都见不着一回吧，  
“It is stardate 201607.06 Captain.”Spock倏忽转头回答自己，目光带着疑问，舰长直接就绷不住扶着吧台笑起来，结果没想到，老板不是和他一起笑，而是和Spock一起疑问地盯着自己——  
“Sorry, ok, where are we, yes, Criollo coco?”Kirk噎住，息事宁人，  
“Yes,”人类女性重新盯住Spock，“Do you want to give it a try? For research purpose of course——one unique opportunity to taste the rare coco, and I can offer you a supplementary reason later.” Spock张嘴想拒绝，很简单，就今晚这种社交场合，他的舰长有超过90%的可能性会摄入过量酒精，以及医官，轮机长已经有明显酒精中毒迹象，所以他应该保持清醒。然而面前的人类没等他回答就自行转移了谈话对象，  
“Captain, do you need more?”老板把调制好的深茶色液体推到Kirk手边，满是展示意味，紧接着，Kirk都来不及反对，她就不知从哪揪出来一个蓝色的小纸伞一下卡在杯子边缘。  
“Wow, wow, thanks, that, er, beautiful. ”Kirk默默在心里翻了个白眼，  
“Yes, two Scotch, both on the rock, and something with bourbon, shooter, please.”他说着挪动着又凑近了一点站在自己对面的Spock，侧身弯起嘴角看着那褐色的眸子，而眼眸的主人也看向自己，面部表情随即变得柔和，几乎不可察觉的柔和。  
“A precious moment eh？”老板把托着三杯酒的金属托盘呼哧推到Kirk手肘边，打破了这短暂的相对安静，“Mr. Spock, you may stay for my second reason and your rare drink. And Captain I suggest you not leaving our good doctor too long——”  
“Ok, right, Spock, come back to the table after this philosophy discussion would you?”  
“Yes Captain, I will.”Kirk抄起托盘朝没有反对的瓦肯和老板点点头就 转身没入人潮。  
“And it will make your Captain happy.”  
Spock本来在预测Kirk的运动轨迹，听见这句突兀的陈述就扭头盯住正笑着看着他的人类，挑起一根眉毛，  
“Is it your second reason? I do not see that making myself drunk will please the Captain. Thank you however I decided to try the drink later.”  
“Well, in earth culture, getting a little bit drunk then asking for a dance, would be considered romantic. And being romantic WILL PLEASE we terrains.”长发女人说着以一种Spock无法理解的方式看了一眼右后方正飞快地工作着的调酒师，转而又望向自己，同时从吧台下面拿出了一个阔口杯子和，显然是装满了可可液的锥形酒瓶，她用两根手指捏住那细颈，颇为优雅地小幅度旋转摇晃起那个瓶子。  
“I am quite familiar with the human social conventions you mentioned, thank you, but I——”  
“Drink this and ask him for a dance. ”Spock因为未经自己同意就推到自己面前的现在已经盛着不少可可液的杯子以及那突然低沉或说泛起危险意味的语调微微吃惊，他不由低头，那深褐色的液面微微摇晃着，折射着光芒，  
“Mrs. Root I rej——”  
“You kind of people,”老板低头叹息一样说，又仰起头，卷发滑落到肩膀后面，意味不明地看着半空某处笑了，然后她扭头看了一眼背对着他们的正在给几名船员点单的调酒师，那挽起的黑色长发，又重新盯住Spock，刚刚的敌意像从未出现过一样， “Mr. Vulcan, be gental for your human. Be gental and warm, just for this one. Life is, ”人类没有继续说下去，对Spock笑笑就转身离开了。  
Spock看看杯子，又看看黑色镜面的吧台桌面和边缘包裹的白色细长装饰灯，就拿起杯子举到视线平行处估计液体体积，接着挪到鼻子下面闻了一下。非常少有的醇香和浓烈的苦味。他挑着眉毛喝了一口，接着又喝了一大口，接着喝完了全部。然后是第二杯。  
（第二天有几个红衫特别具体地描述他们在Library开业晚会上看到大副一个人站在吧台边上买醉，大口灌巧克力，面色肃然……舰长后来才知道为什么有几个小伙和姑娘晚会之后就总是怒视自己……当然这事到最后也没有传进那三倍于人类听力的耳朵。）  
“Spocky！”一只熟悉的手意料之外地搭上了自己的肩膀，大副有些吃惊，他扭头对上Kirk，那金色眸子已经带上了些意料之中的飘忽和雾气。  
“Yes Captain?”  
“What’re ya doin? Did ya try that cocoa？”舰长又大角度靠上吧台，贴着Spock的肩膀站着，笑着。显然，刚刚在座位上他接受了好几轮敬酒……  
“Yes, the flavour is quite agreeable. Do you have the intention for an attempt ?”Spock看了一眼手边的第三杯可可液，他知道可可对于人类来说只是甜食而已。但他还是不合逻辑地想要邀请舰长品尝。  
“Hum,”Kirk擦过那发烫的手背端起旁边更烫手的阔口杯子，一种奇怪的黑褐色石料质地，他抿了一口，浓郁极了，厚重的苦但是很柔和，没有丝毫他预计的涩感，穿透他的喉咙……像是，像是一个严肃的，默不作声的，低沉缓慢的，瓦肯吻……Kirk笑着放下杯子，抿了一下嘴唇，“Fabulously, and,”他从自己嘴角揪下来一小根细丝，看不清颜色，“I like this crispy stuff, is it shredded ginger?”[2]  
“It is. I am glad that you like the drink.”Spock顿了一下，看了一眼不远处长卷发人类的背影和，面无表情、手上动作飞快、然后还正牢牢盯着他的调酒师，就回过头重新接住Kirk的目光,“Would you care to have a terrain style dance with me, in the dancing floor?”  
“Wh——a dance, you mean you want to, ah, of course! Mr. Spock!”Kirk已经有点晕乎的脑子瞬间被飓风一般的快乐席卷了，变得更加晕乎，他笑得全然没有一舰之长的形象，没想到啊或说他没允许自己去想——“Come here! Oh,”Kirk咧着嘴抓住Spock的小臂，但是又顿住了，  
“Cap——Jim?”舰长的反应非常剧烈，链接上的暖流……非常……令人愉快，于是Spock决定完全采纳那个人类女性的建议，他快速改口，  
“I think we need a, er, formal invitation for our first dance?”Kirk退开一步挺直了腰板问，但脸上满是止不住的巨大笑容，一点也不配合他的语气，  
“Agreed. ”Spock抑制住自己挑眉的冲动，这个提议符合逻辑，“James T Kirk, may I have the honour to dance with you?”他背着左手，向Kirk伸出右手，手心朝上，动作在浅薄的人类看来竟然能比往常还要郑重——  
“My pleasure.”Kirk稍微有些想要脸红，然而星联建队的舰长是不会真的脸红的，所以他只是稍微想要脸红，他伸出食指和中指笑着点触那些热而粗超的手指接着牢牢握住了那只手。

* * *

 

 

“Shaw, sweetheart, let’s go dancing! I’m playing the Lovesong on the computer now.”老板搭着调酒师的肩膀说，看着离去的两位高级官员的背影感到颇为满意。她总能完成自己的承诺。  
“No. Busy. Working.”黑发女人继续倒酒，声音又短又低，但没有抖落那只开始揉捏自己脖子后面的柔软纤长的手。  
“Whenever I’m alone with you……”那烟熏一样的声音。  
“You make me feel I am……”低沉的声音和潮湿的呼吸一起喷在Shaw脖子侧面，然后是那柔软的嘴唇——  
“Wha——”吧台边上正边和朋友胡侃的红衫被惊得几乎原地摔倒，因为面前的调酒师突然把手里的杯子杀意浓重地砸在吧台上然后猛然捧住身旁的酒吧老板的头……剧烈运动起来……他不知道怎么办只能目瞪口呆地看着，默默希望调酒师能记得自己的酒……

* * *

 

 

“Whenever I’m alone with you, I feel, ”人类贴得很近，脚步根本不在节奏上，但无关紧要，因为他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他的笑容，他的手，他的脸颊……Spock也忍不住弯起嘴角，随着他慢慢晃动着，看着他，听着他有一句没一句的跑调的歌词。  
“I feel young again, hehehehe,”Kirk其实没在意自己在跳什么舞步，更不要说节奏，他一手搭着那刀削一样的肩头一手贴着那手指两两张开的……手，然后他还慢吞吞地拙劣地想模仿他从少得可怜的“相关资料”里看到的那种吻，哦老天，饶了他吧，当时他看了好大一会儿才明白过来那是在描述个吻而不是什么哲学问题。  
Spock听着舰长的跑调的曲子，加上他手指轨迹混乱地从自己指肚绕到手背，然后完全没有力度和节奏地在自己指缝周围上下摩擦，稍微有点被逗乐了。他眨眨眼睛，决定把自己最后一点关注周围船员目光和声音的注意力也投放到人类身上，同时放弃尝试对面部毛细血管和肌肉的控制——  
“However far away——I will always——cherish you,”Kirk看着距离自己不到一个小臂远的瓦肯，他脸上的绿晕在晃动的舞池灯光下也确凿无疑。实际上没有瓦肯估计得那么醉的Captain Kirk觉得是时候采取更加积极或说侵略性的步骤了。继续推进他的计划的话。于是他逐渐朝那透着热度的身体倾斜重心，拉进两人的距离，像是喝醉了站不稳那样。Spock的反应非常Spock，他立即收紧Kirk腰上的手提供支撑，并顺从地缩小两人之间的距离，  
“I，you. Are you well Jim? Shall we go to the sick bay?”带着醇香可可味的沙漠热风就倏忽吹拂过Kirk脖子和脸颊侧面，他不禁小小地颤抖了一下，无声地叹息了一声——瓦肯的眼角因此几乎不可察觉地抽搐了一下——哦是的，他知道，他知道这种感觉。Kirk没有继续看那眼睛。现在他知道了，这就是他需要的全部了。这就是全部了。  
舰长没有回答，他弯着嘴角带着怀里那僵硬的身体慢慢摇晃，目光投在Spock肩膀后面的上空。  
“Whatever words I say——”那女声黯哑地低吟着。  
长长的间奏里他们就这样缓缓在舞池一个幽暗的角落里摇晃着，近到呼吸都滑进底衫的领子边缘里。  
“Jim.”Spock放弃抵抗一般允许自己收紧了支持在人类腰后的手。他其实不知道自己为什么以及最终有没有说出这个名字。这首久远的地球歌曲内容很……直白，一些几乎称得上不合逻辑的形容和承诺。情感啊，无论是人类还是瓦肯，它们仅仅是……血管里汹涌的催产素和多巴胺，突触上闪烁的电脉冲，细胞里迅猛的联级反应，脆弱而易逝，时间，空间，将消磨一切，最终，无可避免——然而——然而，没由来地，Spock感觉到了一些无法形容的东西。  
那句反复咏唱的歌词。人类总是能如此轻易地说出某个词语。  
他没有看自己，金色的发丝反射着舞池冷色调光芒。他的手指就贴在自己手指上，在这舞池里，一层娱乐甲板上，一艘银色的星舰上，绝对零度的，群星之间。他始终微微弯着嘴角。  
“Yes?”Kirk听到擦着他耳侧的男人轻轻说了些什么，又或者只是他的错觉， 他调转着脚步贴得更近，近到他自己的某个部位贴上那坚实的大腿，而那个部位因为自己一直以来的注意力重点和现在蓄意的几下轻微摩擦，变得无法忽视。Spock因此稍微僵了一下。  
“Er, Captain, do you have any intend to stay here for more entertainment?”  
“You mean er, you want to go somewhere else?”  
“In a matter of fact I——“  
“Let’s go.”  
“Agreed.”  
于是他俩一前一后迅速往门口走去，进取号的两位高级军官，板着脸，背着手，步伐大而快，仿佛刚刚接到什么临时命令。快走到门口时Kirk作为一个人类忍不住回头环视了一圈喧闹的舞池，不出意料他准确对上了角落那个桌子边McCoy的眼睛。医官一脸怀疑，Kirk只得放慢脚步挤出个无害的微笑朝他甩了一下自己两个指头向他告别——然后，然后没有任何预兆地，医官的怀疑瞬间变成了震惊或者恶心或者震惊又恶心，他一手捂住自己的眼睛另一手朝50米外的舰长轰赶一样凶狠地挥了挥手背。Kirk讪讪收回目光，看着前面瓦肯的后脑勺回到了原来的步速。  
McCoy先生捏住自己的杯子一饮而尽，墩在桌子上，拍了拍旁边还在傻笑的轮机长，“Scotty, let’s go get more——”  
“Nahh, hehehehe，”苏格兰人朝着Uhura咧着嘴，满脸通红，都没看医官， “Goin to dance with Noyota，no more…… ’am sorry lad……”  
哦天杀的你们这群……为什么Sulu不在这儿，为什么他要去星站送Checov, 不，为什么Checov要接受那个什么狗屁深空任务……不，不，见鬼，见鬼，Sulu不是，他俩今天要是在这儿加上刚刚那个该死的曲子——[3]  
McCoy再次无声地捂住了眼睛而不远处吧台后面正站着擦手的老板娘终于绷不住扶着吧台桌子笑起来，吓得背对着她的调酒师和几名船员一跳。

* * *

 

  
走廊里基本没有人了，比一般γ班次还要安静。他们继续快步走着，保持着距离，都没有说话，只有脚步声和呼吸声，气氛变得非常微妙。而当他们到达他们舱室门口时气氛到达了微妙的顶峰——  
生平第一次，Spock不知道他是怎么进的门。他只知道自己到达门口，停下脚步，转过来，脸上带着抑制不住的微笑——下一秒他就被人类直接推到了舱室的一面墙上，撞击带来了些无关紧要的疼痛——他的嘴唇和舌头瞬间就被什么湿润温凉的满是伏特加味的东西包裹住了，吮吸，搅动，拉扯，咬，水声。非常湿润。他想追赶那湿滑柔软的一小块组织但是——  
Kirk松开了Spock的后脑勺和嘴唇，鼻子抵着他的脸颊边喘息边低声笑起来，  
“You’re so hot n’ dry.”  
然而Kirk刚发完最后一个元音嘴还没闭上那瓦肯就以一种不容反对的力量捧住了他的下巴开始用人类的方式猛烈地吻他，吮吸他，不让他收回舌头更不要说合上嘴，混乱地搅动，几乎像啃咬。有口水顺着他的下巴留下来了。实际上事情似乎有点超出他的预期，略微羞耻地，宇宙种马Jimboy模糊地觉得自己的脑子正被一个没什么经验的瓦肯以人类的方式吻成一团伏特加味的碎果冻。  
哦，该死，该死的酒精。一定是酒精。  
Spock感觉自己和链接者接触的皮肤上一波波淌过来的电流过于细微了，他想要更多，不，瓦肯不“想要”，不，他想要更多。他不断往怀里拉进那不停往地面滑的扭动的身体同时尝试把自己的一条腿挤进那两条腿中间，当然，嘴上的运动没有停止，是的，他当然了解人类生物学，人类男性对这种动作的反应——那些现在应该正泵入人类血管的分子……虽然他似乎也开始受到影响了。[4]  
然后他俩就失去平衡撞倒了旁边桌子上的三维象棋棋盘，哗啦一声，而不知什么时候已经上身赤裸的Kirk就仰面倒在了桌子上，臀部上半部分硌在桌沿上。好不容易被放开了嘴，Kirk大口喘着气看着洁白的舱顶又笑起来，他听见悉悉索索的声音，就撑着桌子半抬起身子看。  
Spock以一种无法形容的利落一把脱掉了自己的上衣扔在地上——扔在地上？——然后就往前一大步俯身揪住了Kirk的裤腰要往下扒。  
Kirk想笑但是瓦肯翠绿的耳朵尖和抿紧的嘴唇提示他还是不要笑了，他摁住自己腰上那不断往下拽的发着抖的双手，才刚摁住，手的主人就停住了动作，抬起头用不如平常锐利的褐色眼睛盯住了Kirk。Kirk有些无奈，他眨眨眼睛赶紧指挥自己的舌头：  
“Spock I think I should make this clear before……this has nothing to do with the alcohol, er, maybe a little——no, I mean, I want to do this with you for a long time and,”Kirk说着继续抬起上身想坐起来但是又害怕自己把桌子压散架，他得站起来，或者起码撑住地，但某一动不动矗立在他双腿中间的沉默的瓦肯阻碍了他的动作，于是他尴尬地停住然后更加尴尬地意识到自己的灼热正抵着瓦肯的大腿。他清清嗓子，“And you can call a stop at any moment……”Spock的肩膀肉眼可见的松下来，翻转手腕开始摩擦他的手指，  
“Same. I am glad. I wish no stop. Now, may I proceed?”  
喔，瓦肯的语气和句子比平常还要坚硬……哦不，坚硬的是抵着他腹股沟的东西。Kirk低头盯着那开始在他胸脯上移动的头顶上的一小团光晕吞了口吐沫。想要在那灼热、天鹅绒质感的舌头拨弄自己胸前的敏感，而那纤长有力的手挤进自己裤腰……的时候，继续清晰地思考，也就Captain Kirk能做到了。  
他拍拍Spock的肩膀，稍微有些颤抖地张嘴，想提议他们转移到旁边的床上去——其实这要搁在十年前，或者五年前，墙上都不是问题——哦但如果Spock想的话那也行。但他还没说话，脑子里直接就响起了那个熟悉的声音：  
“Yes，bed is a wise choice. I would like to try other location in the near future. Do you need a shower？”  
Kirk绷圆了眼睛，不，不，他一点都不吃惊，他怎么会吃惊，  
“Hum, yep, let’s go.”舰长的声音镇定自若，带颤抖的那种镇定自若。Spock挑着眉毛退后了一点让开空间，开始脱自己的裤子和靴子，然后是底衫，虽然他觉得自己已无法高效指挥手部肌群，但是他还是更快的那个。相对体内或者裤子里温度低得多的空气让他觉得有些不适，完全的暴露也让他……但相对刚刚的紧绷摩擦带来的痛感，目前的情况已经非常令人满意了。  
Kirk离开桌沿，觉得自己屁股上一定有一条笔直的红印——等会Spock会不会以为他本来就长这样——他弓着腰低头往下拽松了靴子，就踢着脚后跟连脚腕上的制服裤子和内裤一块甩到了地上，动作一气呵成，颇为潇洒。接着他叉着腰直起身，挪动目光，满意地注意到某翠绿的物件和他想象中的一样翠绿，和他自己的物件目前一样激动。然而还没等Kirk做什么评论或者好好看个清楚Spock就再次一步上前吻住了他。  
年轻的瓦肯啊，你以为你这就学会人类的接吻了？  
Kirk一边张嘴放任那又干又热的舌头在自己口腔内壁杂乱无章地搅动一边把正绕到自己身后一只手抓住，然后把那只手带到了他们嘴边，瓦肯似乎没有注意到，因为他另一只手如愿以偿地握住了那块相对柔软的组织。Kirk乘机把那食指和中指挤进了自己嘴角——Spock就顿住了。Kirk换上一口气，眯着眼睛开始连手指和舌头一起舔舐吮吸——Spock打断了这个吻，盯着Kirk拉着自己手腕让自己手指在那湿润柔软的收紧的嘴唇里进进出出，挪不开目光。  
Spock似乎听到自己胸膛里有什么低沉的隆隆作响的声音。  
然后今天晚上再一次，他不知道自己怎么进的门，虽然现在是他把Kirk圈在浴室玻璃门和自己之间。  
声波浴带来的空气震动击打在皮肤上，让Spock那很不瓦肯的不自主颤抖跟加剧烈—— 他想继续品尝眼前那已经变得有些红肿发亮的嘴唇，但又想舔舐那顺着喉结流下去的汗珠，或者继续往下，往下，抵在自己大腿根上的——  
舰长大人实在忍不住又笑起来了。他看见眼前这从来讲究逻辑的男人就像个第一次见自助餐的小男孩似的盯着自己，眼光在自己身上上下逡巡，滚动的眼珠，捏着自己腰侧的颤抖的手指，微张的嘴唇。唉，我的指挥官，你发呆的功夫咱们高效的声波浴都要结束了。Kirk把自己刚刚在那线条流畅的后背和腰上摩挲的手收回来，用手肘锤了一下背后的按钮关掉了机器，顺便，生平第一次真心实意地感谢了一下发明这玩意的家伙。随后Kirk贴上了还拿不定主意的瓦肯毛茸茸的胸膛开始舔舐他脖子侧面和耳垂，吻他的嘴唇，抓着他的肩膀往卫生间门口带，并郁闷地注意到两个人的脚步都有点发飘了，绊倒然后就在地板上运动起来的几率又增大了——[5]  
Spock这回知道自己是怎么到的床上。他刚刚及时揽住了踩着自己脚背要摔倒的人类，然后干脆就一手伸到他两腿中间把扛上了肩头，没几步就到达床边，俯身把他轻轻放下然后拱起膝盖打算爬上床扑上去——Kirk仰面摔在不算特别柔软的床铺上有些尴尬，想在Spock扑上来之前说点什么，  
“That was, that—— ”  
瓦肯猛地一沉从Kirk视野里消失了。接着一声闷响。Kirk吃惊地翻身起来，看见Spock一手捂着自己额头一手撑着地坐在地上。  
“S——Spock？”  
“I am well.”Spock挤挤自己有些模糊的双眼，显然，那些巧克力的纯度比预计的还要高。  
“Come here then. Computer, light 20%. ”他抓住Kirk伸过来的小臂离开地面然后被拽着顺势带到了床上，趴在了那覆着一层薄薄的汗水的肉体上——Kirk实在想笑，显然有人醉得连床都爬不上来了，但Spock突然撑起身子挪动到他正上方——[6]  
翻涌着铁灰色的浪潮的眸子定定望进人类的瞳孔，灼热干燥的呼吸喷在他脸上。  
哦。  
那棕眼睛里倒映着舷窗外箭矢一样短短的彩色光芒，难以名状。  
于是一些模糊的Kirk以为自己永远不会再想起的东西从什么非常深而幽暗的地方盘旋着，袅袅升起了，渗透血管，在胸腔里弥漫起来。他动了动嘴唇，但没说什么，而是抬起脖子吻那抿着的薄薄的嘴唇，真正地吻，吻第一次捧在手里的制服那样吻，吻还悬浮在星站里的进取号外壳那样吻，吻死里逃生后睁开眼看到的传送室地面那样吻。  
Spock阖上眼睛。  
Kirk能看见他抖动的睫毛和在眼窝上投下的细密的阴影。

这个吻结束后瓦肯开始顺着Kirk的下巴，喉结，胸，小腹一路吻下去，嘴和不停点触的手指——Kirk隐约怀疑Spock对不会分泌液体的器官没有什么兴趣。他仅仅是对着Kirk那两颗本来小得可怜，却因为他潦草的吮吸凸起来、红得要流血的坚硬小块挑了挑眉毛。最后他几乎是急切地把自己吞入口中，Kirk吃了一惊，还以为那瓦肯得盯着观察一会呢。虽然诚实地说Kirk早就等不及了。  
Spock努力用嘴唇包住自己的牙齿，然后扶住——哦，原来是这样，原来Jim摸起来是这样——那厚实的根部，就把那光滑圆润的头部吞进口中。手下的肉体瞬间抖动了一下，跟着拱起膝盖蹭过了他的身侧，而这都毫无缘由地让Spock想弯起嘴角。他开始回想自己收集的资料，按照指导，一边上下吞吐那蘑菇状的富有弹性的组织，一边有节奏地撸动起来，感觉到那两颗可爱的圆球不断滚过自己手掌根部和手心。Jim的味道。微微发咸的肉蔻味，精氨酸？不，不，远比这苍白的化学名字丰富，非常有层次——  
Kirk盯着天花板努力平复自己的呼吸，他暂时还不想发出什么声音也不想显得过于激动，哦，得了吧，那尖耳朵才应该是把持不住的那个，他才是第一次，哦老天，那是什么——舰长撑着床垫半抬起身，低头就看见Spock皱着眉头带着明显努力的表情把他往喉咙深处吞，那雕塑一样的鼻子尖碰上了自己的没有完全清理掉的短短的毛发，而那薄薄的嘴唇现在已经绷圆，紧紧箍着自己。光是看着这幅光景Kirk就已经打算放弃抵抗了，不要说那异于人类、天鹅绒质感的正贴着他柱身的舌头，以及，那灼热狭窄的深处，啊，他在一下下地吞咽，收紧喉咙挤压。Kirk扯着他颤动的嘴角发现自己无法做出个从容的微笑，他揪着床单又倒回去，又觉得不对，就接着又卷起腹肌勾着头看自己的胯下，看变得有些凌乱的黑色刘海边缘。 这太可怕了，瓦肯学什么都这么快吗？  
Spock往后慢慢抽离，确保自己的牙齿没有刮到任何现在已经充血肿大的脆弱组织，重新开始吮吸那圆滑的头部，舌头在那个小孔上挤压打转。还没几下他就感觉到那小孔里突然涌出了微小的液珠，味道非常奇妙，咸而甜，带着淡淡的烟熏味——于是他稍微挪开了嘴，但没有停下手上的动作，就看见那红肿发亮的头部的裂缝上慢慢渗出一大滴透明的液体——他抬头看人类，后者也正半张着嘴盯着他，呼吸急促，脸颊和大半个脖子都布满了红潮，金色的卷发湿漉漉地贴在额头上——美不胜收。美不胜收。于是他，模仿着资料，抬眼定定看着那金色的眸子再次吞下去，直到那海绵体再次顶住了自己喉咙。他感到满意，显然，自己的模仿十分正确，而且人类喜欢这个动作。链接上炸裂的色彩和光亮一波一波涌过来，几乎让他头昏，更好的是，他的唾液分泌得比他预计得还要多，让整个过程顺利不少……[7]  
Kirk再次重重倒回床铺，他几乎想送胯但是又害怕呛住Spock，他不知道如何是好——那是Spock啊，耶稣基督，Spock在——哦天，他又做了一次，天。Kirk全身的汗毛都立起来了，他从腰腹到臀到大腿的肌肉都抽紧了，他憋着气忍不住再次拱起背往下看——  
然而没有预兆的短促剧痛突然打断了他的快感积累。Kirk猛地抽气，反射性地想合拢腿，于是几乎同一个瞬间他的膝盖就响亮地撞上了Spock的脖子侧面。  
“Jim?”瓦肯显然吃了一惊，他松开人类直起身，摸了一下自己的脖子。  
“Jim are you well?”Kirk缓过劲来叉开腿坐起来，看着一脸翠绿又一脸担忧的瓦肯忍不住开始低声嗤笑，他往前挪了一下，伸手去摸刚刚自己膝盖磕到的地方同时另一手沿着瓦肯的肩膀滑下去，握住他的手，  
“I’m ok, er, sorry I hit you——”然而一脸疑惑挑着眉毛的瓦肯没有听出这个双关也没打算停止追究，Kirk无奈地翻了一下眼睛，低头看看自己还比较红肿但已经垂下头的兄弟，“Er, just……your tooth, not a big deal, we’ll have many times……for you to practice,”瓦肯闻言挑起眉毛想反驳但是Kirk及时吻住了他的嘴。  
Kirk一边吻他一边拉着他的肩膀把他带倒，拥着他侧躺到了床上。舰长在那灼热的口腔里尝到了自己的味道，微微觉得有趣，脑子里就突然又出现了个傻笑的理由，于是他打断这个吻，稍微拉开一点距离，  
“Do you like the taste?”  
Spock立刻明白了他在问什么，他隐隐有一种自己耳朵尖正在燃烧的错觉，“Ye——yes, I do. Stimulating.”他一手正被人类枕着，另一手无措地搭在他腰上，没有动，因为Spock不确定自己会不会再次弄疼他——  
仅仅是stimulating吗Mr. Spock? 哦，其实stimulating也不错，Kirk之前打听谣言的时候还听说过瓦肯受不了人类的味道和到处都是的各式各样的液体，[8]“I ate lots of pineapple and vegetables this week,”[9] Kirk说着拉过自己腰上的手贴上自己的脸颊，扭动了一下，把腿挤进他两腿中间，接着提起膝盖开始缓缓摩擦那已被冷落好一会的墨绿的昂扬，  
“I， I see.”Spock为突然贴上自己的温凉抽了一口气，感到稍微有些暴露，但又因为自己的手能自由抚触链接者的面部融合点感到一些安慰，他看着人类满是戏谑的眼睛也忍不住弯起嘴角。  
Kirk笑起来，他顺着瓦肯的下巴、喉结舔舐亲吻下去，停在胸前，对着那两个凸起的透着墨绿的小块严肃地继续自己的句子，“Then this is my turn to taste now——”他没等Spock回答就用力吮吸了一侧的凸起，然后拉开轻吹了一口气——于是Spock就全身明显地抖了一下，然后随着Kirk的抚触揉捏，更多悄无声息地地抖动。哦老天，瓦肯人在床上可真—— Kirk迫不及待地迅速往下，掠过那结实的小腹，终于得以近距离观赏Spock。  
“Wow,”Kirk忍不住低声对自己说了一句，同时有些不好意思地注意到自己舌底涌起的唾液。那形状优美的多个色度的浓绿映衬在苍白的大腿和小腹上，这景象，只能用华丽形容，刻进脑海，Kirk甚至觉得他看见了柔光。他朝一边揉捏拉扯着Spock臀瓣，于是虽然已经紧张僵硬得像块石头，瓦肯还是配合地躺平过去，但却没有继续配合地打开腿，  
“Jim, you do not have to——”Spock发颤的比平常不知低沉沙哑多少的声音响起，  
“Relax, Spock. Wow, ”Kirk觉得自己得安抚一下这吓坏了的瓦肯，他伸手缓缓握住那灼热的昂扬——Spock的眼角猛地张大，剧烈的一波抖动几乎让Kirk以为自己弄疼了他，“You’re stunningly beautiful,”Kirk仰头看着那抖动的睫毛下的眼睛低声说，而回答他的没了节奏的喘息让他弯起嘴角。接着他圈起手撸动了两下，却发现瓦肯干燥到不可思议，于是他另一手微微推开那现在已经不太僵硬的大腿腿根，侧头开始上下舔舐那柱身，小巧收紧的囊袋，柔软的连接处，直到所有的敏感皮肤都附上了他的唾液。  
Spock感觉自己眼前一片紫色、金色，他咬住下唇完全不知道该怎么办，人类的每一个动作都带给他前所未有的惊讶和，愉快。非常地湿润，哦，Jim，他的Jim，那些慷慨的液体，哦……Spock渐渐开始无法预测那些温凉柔软的触感的运动轨迹——实际上，不知第几个生平第一次，他被直接的触感而非心电占据了绝大部分注意力，嘴唇，手指，舌头——  
Kirk挪开嘴又上下撸动了几下，决定给Spock来一个终身难忘的深度体验。不同于人类，除了没有包皮，瓦肯的双球贴近柱身，基本不会摇晃，而连接处周围也分布更多血管和神经——是的，意味着更多的敏感带，Kirk确实好好研究了一番——他开始一边抚弄那灼热的双球一边摩挲按压会阴周围那些细软的皮肤，但没有莽撞或说直接触及下方的入口，接着他深吸一口气，把那发亮的头部含入口中，快速吞吐起来。虽然非常少，但不可否认，一些特别的透明液体很快开始涌出。Kirk有些纳闷地发现自己居然对那充满瓦肯风情的味道感到一丝没由来的熟悉。上帝知道，他可是第一次品尝，哦是的，学院时代的宇宙种马都没有运气推倒过什么瓦肯……咸腌肉，胡椒，甚至还有一丝海风一样的微苦，Kirk眯起眼睛把这些奇妙又可爱的味道刻进脑海。[10]  
没两下手下的瓦肯就扭动挣扎起来，Kirk想笑但是嘴里的物件让他没有多余的空间拉动肌肉，他继续自己的动作，一边有力地抚弄一边努力往下，吞到更深处，然而就在Spock抵住Kirk喉咙壁的瞬间——  
“Ji——Jim！”没有任何预兆，瓦肯突然抖了一下，甚至都不算特别明显，短促低沉地叫了一声，根本没有起到什么提示作用，Kirk就觉得一大股非常灼热粘稠的东西出现在自己口腔里，吓了他一跳，不要说在滚烫之中捕捉味道，他都来不及吞咽，几乎呛住，一片混乱之中异常厚重的液体顺着他下巴止不住地涌出来，顺着脖子流到胸膛上。  
Spock一下一下抽搐着，但并没有特别抓住什么，仅仅是握拳仰面躺着，他大口喘着气，盯着天花板，脑子和视野都少见地一片空白，模模糊糊地觉得自己被缓缓放开，然后嘴唇，哦，Jim的嘴唇，在自己发麻的大腿根、小腹和胸膛上拂过……过了一会儿，不清具体多久，他发现人类的脸，挂着他的……的脸，正悬在他正上方，意味不明地看着他。他眨眨眼睛，不知道该说什么，然后就看见——  
Kirk抓住Spock身侧一只还紧紧握着拳头的手，哄劝一样撑开，然后带着他的手指从下往上划过自己胸膛，收集起一滴粘稠的液体，继续往上，划过下巴，嘴唇。没错，Kirk发现这即将成为他最喜欢的动作。他开始带着笑意吮吸那两根手指，舌头的运动几乎和刚刚在另外一个“肢体”上的一模一样，显然，那一脸翠绿眼神飘忽的瓦肯也注意到了。  
“Hehehehe, good, hum?”Spock抽回了手，半弓起身，依旧表情茫然，但开始不住地点触Kirk脸上几个位置，Kirk不以为意，任他抚触，笑着问。  
“If you want to call this a day, I’m fine,”舰长侧身一把捞过之前非常有先见之明堆在床头柜上的毛巾把自己下巴周围和胸前草草擦干净，躺回Spock旁边，又侧过身支着脑袋对那绿得发亮的耳朵笑着说, “This is your first time, ”虽然他等会可能是得去浴室解决一下他的……人类生理问题……其实就第一次接触来说这已经非常棒了，棒极了。嗯？他怎么了，他怎么不回答？瓦肯释放过后都得，嗯，重启吗？  
“Jim, I ……”Spock其实联系上自己的肌肉有一会了，他只是在反复衡量自己的请求得到准许的可能性。终于，他决定张嘴说话，就翻身坐起来，努力不去看人类胯间坦然展示在空气中，还颤巍巍半垂着的红肿，也无法对上他的眼睛。  
他的眼睛。金色的，流淌的——  
“Yes? Spock，you see, any,”Kirk也撑着半坐起来，但没能完成自己的句子。他该怎么说？他该怎么说这该死的瓦肯才能明白，他James T Kirk愿意，愿意给他所有东西。呵呵呵听啊，老天，这句话，标准语说出来，什么语言说出来，都是这样苍白可笑，幼稚，没心没肺的小孩儿，开玩笑一般。  
那他该怎么说？他说不下去，不知道该怎么办。  
他看着那垂下的双眼的眼脸。  
而那已然陷入道德困境或说瓦肯道德困境的瓦肯丝毫没有注意到人类注视他的目光，抿住的嘴唇或者链接上的“深沉的低语”……他最终决定启用之前准备好的计划A，  
“I would like to……penetrate your anus with my genital. ”Spock声音低到听不见，  
“You WHAT?！”闻言Kirk觉得自己刚刚心脏里酝酿的什么爱的悲哀什么柔软什么什么瞬间就无影无踪——老天啊，这词选得好，他还没听说过这么下流又这么严肃以至于火辣起来的说法呢，天，可真开眼界了，Kirk嗤地一声笑出来，  
“I……I wish to be inside you……”Spock惊讶地发现人类没有听懂他的请求，还以一种他无法理解的方式笑起来，他赶紧从已经有点模糊不清的记忆里调取出后备方案的说法——  
“Oh，oh, I see,”Kirk觉得自己已经笑得不得体了，他坐起来拍瓦肯的肩膀，拍得那家伙一颤，天，他在紧张？他以为自己不会同意？唉，瓦肯呐，你们可是有接触心电的种族，然而无济于事啊，“Commander,”Kirk开始亲他的下巴，那些锋利的线条，以及揉捏他的一个耳朵尖，  
“Yes?”词尾带着颤音，Spock已经不知道该如何是好了，他甚至无法集中注意力到链接上去，人类的文化，人类的文化里是怎么界定……  
“Permission granted.”Kirk低声在他耳边说。他其实一直到那个下午的“野餐”之后都不清楚Spock到底想……他也一直没有直接问，天知道他会触犯什么文化禁忌以及天知道瓦肯这方面的资料是多么隐晦——就在Kirk觉得自己回答得不错、那尖耳朵混蛋好像再次没有明白自己的时候，他看见Spock猛然抬头，眼睛里瞬间涌起，一种无法形容的粘稠的漆黑，没有喜悦，没有理智，像什么，什么盯着你的目的明确的捕食者——下一秒人类就被重重扑倒在床上，被摁住了大腿，接着被毫不费力地大角度拉开，什么灼热坚硬的东西突兀地抵住了他。  
Kirk被抵住的瞬间全身抖了一下。他吃惊地绷大眼睛，但也仅仅是绷大眼睛，毕竟，开船这么多年。他没有反抗，而是表情稍微有些僵硬地对上那继续暗示着危险的脸和好像已经完全黢黑的眸子，  
“Hey, hey, Spock? Slow down, I need prepare,”灼热的坚硬继续有力地抵在自己入口，Kirk有些郁闷地意识到自己的声音发颤，而且有一种暴露的感觉，但实际上，再一次，但如果Spock想的话，其实那也行，他没有动腿，但半抬起身迎着那目光“I haven’t done this……quite a long time, so——”  
Spock回过神，他猛地一颤，迅速退了下来，立马放开了人类的腿，他刚刚……他刚刚做了什么？！他感觉非常难堪，  
“Sor——sorry, I……I am sorry, I mean no harm, ”Spock开始像报数据一样迅速说起来，没有起伏也没有停顿，“I did not foresee tonight’s event however I required professional tools and cleaning kit from Dr. McCoy three week ago and if you still wish to proceed I will——”Spock说着挪开目光就要翻身下床，但被人类扳住了肩膀，于是他继续低头回避那道金色的目光，  
Kirk看着那黑色的头顶和稍微凌乱的刘海边缘，隐隐觉得莫名动人，又觉得自己走了大运，谁知道呢，他上辈子兴许比这辈子拯救世界的次数还多……然而下一秒他听到McCoy的名字，瞬间就憋不住不那么善良地咧嘴笑起来，  
“Bones?”Kirk不想在这么严肃的档口笑成这样但是他笑得瓦肯都抬头疑惑又担心地盯着他了，  
“I asked him for the “kits”two weeks ago! Oh Spock, you really should see his face and I see the reason NOW——poor Bones hahahaha——”Kirk拍拍瓦肯的肩膀扭过身去够床头柜的抽屉，顺便，感谢体感技术，否则他还真够不着。他拿着一小管润滑迅速转过身朝换上瓦肯震惊脸的瓦肯晃了一下就在自己手指上挤了一坨，然后在那锐利的凝视下屈起一个膝盖，单脚踏住床垫，背过手开始给自己——那冰冷的膏体贴上他皮肤时他几乎想颤抖，但他看着那黢黑不减的眸子继续笑着，用另外一只手安抚地揉捏那瓦肯的耳朵和后颈，  
“I used those kits earlier today so er, I’m quite clean even to Vulcan standards hehehehe ——yes foresight is quite a quality for command——5min will do the jo——Fum,”Kirk眨眨眼睛想掩饰，吞回了脏话，啊，技术确实生疏了，但是此时终于缓过神来的Spock轻柔地握住了他的手腕，拉开，引到毛茸茸的胸前，以一种难以形容的瓦肯方式轻揉他现在粘着润滑的手指，  
Spock不知道什么样的语言才是合适的。他现在知道今晚的巧克力不是什么随机的开业惊喜而是舰长和经营者计划好的——foresight——但是他毫不在意。他毫不在意。因为他终于明白过来刚刚人类没有完成的那个句子了——  
Anything.  
I, you. Ashayam.  
他沉默地亲吻着链接者，随后又顺着他的胸侧扶住他的腰，示意他转过身去，又轻轻拉住他的膝盖窝示意他跪趴起来背对着自己。  
Kirk有些惊讶地配合着调整了姿势，他现在手和膝盖杵着床垫，瓦肯灼热的手正以以异于人类的稍微有些诡异的方式点触揉捏着他的后腰和臀瓣，他不知道该看哪也不知道Spock有没有理解自己正在准备润滑——什么又热又湿的东西顺着他的尾骨末端滑进了他的臀缝！哦老天，那条舌头！Wha——  
Spock弯起嘴角，人类的震惊和愉悦顺着链接倏忽传递过来，明亮跳跃，非常有动感，非常令人享受。但同时他告诫自己保持注意力不要犯错，不要过于被链接和自己胯下的……干扰。他双手拉扯揉捏着那他早就想触及的柔软又坚实的臀瓣，看见那隐秘的入口暴露在眼前，颜色不同于人类身上的其他任何部分，水迹和微弱的抽动，生动，坦然，毫无保留——他几乎是崇拜地舔舐起来，感觉到人类的男性气息在自己口腔里回荡，令人迷醉的麝香味。他舔舐亲吻着，推挤着那精致的环状肌肉，听着人类节奏混乱的喘息，不断拉扯揉捏他的臀瓣，还偶尔拉开然后亲吻吮吸他的臀部，会阴，囊袋，大腿内侧——  
Kirk绷着喉咙告诫自己不要发出什么让自己后悔的声音，那有力的舌头现在正一下下浅浅地戳刺着自己，打着圈挤压，熟练连贯得可怕，Kirk都不确定自己能不能做得这么好。还有那灼热的鼻息，一下下喷在自己变得越来越敏感的皮肤上，他已经放弃控制自己打颤了。接着他发觉自己被放开了，就回头，看到瓦肯在手上挤了一大堆润滑，都要挤空了那个可怜的管子，然后就那么伸着手等着，没等够一秒就又挪到嘴边哈气，似乎急得眉毛都皱起来了，虽然最后还是没有，  
“Hahahaha Spock, c’mon, ain’t that delicate!”Spock闻言抬头朝Kirk挤出了个紧张的笑容，无比扭曲，惨绝人寰，他自己笑完都觉得不妥，他探身用空余的那只手揽住Kirk的小腹，用人类的方式吻他的后背，  
“I cherish thee.”Spock嘴唇贴着Kirk背上的皮肤小声宣布着，大面积揉按了几下他的会阴和入口，就慢慢推入自己的中指。人类的小腹陡然收紧，除了呼吸声没有别的回答。等了一会Spock就小心翼翼地推着那些一下下不断收紧的肌肉抽动起来，欣慰地注意到润滑剂的作用，而人类的鼻息越来越粗重，在他慢慢加入食指的时候换成了用嘴喘息。他感到自己的手指正被那些异常光滑温凉的内壁紧紧包裹着，非常紧密，他从未体验过的触感——电流顺着他的手臂窜上脊梁，刺得他头皮发麻。  
Kirk张大嘴喘息着。圣母玛利亚啊，那手指，那在操作台上在棋盘上在琴弦上翻飞的手指——他甚至能感觉到那几个形状分明的骨节。他什么都做不了，只知道那手指有几次会停下来再带着更多润滑剂探回去，而瓦肯的脸正贴着自己的背，灼热干燥的呼吸有一下没一下地喷在自己脊椎附近。当第三根手指推挤进来Kirk垂下了头，他几乎要出声了，但好在他控制住了——  
“Fu——mah,”人类猛然一抖发出了一声模糊的声音，Spock顿住了，有一瞬间他以为自己又做错了什么，但紧接着他就明白过来，他开始顺着刚刚的角度和深度抽插起来，指肚一下下抵上、碾过那一小块特别的肠壁。于是继刚刚那第一个声音贴着他胸膛的人类开始发出更多，迷人的回应，或大或小，Spock不断调整，很快就这找到了合适的角度和力度——人类越趴越低，额头最终抵住了叠放的手臂。  
Kirk盯着深褐色的床单觉得自己望进了黑洞，天旋地转，可怕啊，遍布α象限的谣言里确实提到过瓦肯的精确和三倍力会在这种运动上造成怎样的不平等——老天，他怎么觉得自己说这话还为时过早？哦该死，该死，那三根手指不容反对地叉开了，抽动里加上了拧转，Kirk控制不住塌下腰，双腿发颤。但一片模糊中他又觉得也许这都不足够，想想看他刚刚都吞不到底的尺寸吧，肯定不够——可笑的是，想到这一点，Kirk居然更激动了。  
终于，Spock满意地停下手，他喘息着颤抖着最后吻了一下那入口，现在已经变得红肿松弛，带着闪闪发亮的水迹的入口，就挺身抵住。他早就肿胀得有些疼痛的昂扬抵住那温凉的入口的瞬间，Spock和身下人一起抖了一下，接着他用手扶着自己慢慢推挤进去，通过了那还是有些发紧的肌肉环，就抽着气停下等待。然而让他惊讶的是还不到三秒Kirk的肌肉就放松下来，于是他扶着那曲线优美的腰侧开始挺身抽动起来。  
这不像任何事。  
The pleasure.  
这完完全全不像任何事。他不知道自己为什么等到现在才——没两下他就失去了对力量的控制，只知道一下一下埋入那具身体，那具变得潮红布满薄汗的身体，那具时常挺立得像钢板现在却随着他无力地摇动的身体，那具无比温凉湿润的慷慨的身体。他狂热地撞击着，整根没入到撞上人类的臀瓣和囊袋，又全部抽出到只浅浅地撑着那环状肌肉，接着再猛然挺身，感觉到那些褶皱全被自己推开，溃败，抽搐，接着又无法抑制一般重新紧密包裹住自己，湿润，非常湿润，非常令人愉快——而且自己每次碾过那深处一小块肠壁，身下的躯体就会回应一声低低的惊喘，沙哑，悦耳——  
“Oh meh, eh, God——”Kirk完全找不到着力点了，他觉得自己就是被提着腰，其他部分都被摁进了床垫，一下一下地钉进去。他膝盖和汗津津的手都在床单上打滑，双腿越分越大，过多的润滑和其他他不想深究的液体不断被带出两人的连接处，顺着大腿内侧弯弯曲曲地留下来，不要说那些水声和响亮的肉体撞击声。无处躲避的炙热灌满了他，体内的每一寸，都仿佛被什么高温的东西不容反对地熨烫撑平，他要被烧焦了，他沸腾的血液正冲击得他耳膜轰鸣巨响。他大口喘着，想找回节奏，但完全不可能，眼前一片模糊，隐约觉得那超出人类力度的刺激和热度有点让自己吃不消了，但不可否认，快感也正前所未有地快速累积起来。一片猛烈的波涛起伏中Kirk用额头抵着床垫腾出一只手，探手想去抚慰自己晃动得一塌糊涂的肿胀，但却立刻被抓住手腕，然后反扣到了后背，接着更加凶猛的一波撞击——  
人类颤抖着趴倒，连带着Spock也倒在那布满汗水的背上，于是他暂时抽离，探手进那湿漉漉的股间拉着大腿根把人类带着侧躺到自己身上，然后没有挪开手，而是调整了一下角度，微微抬起他的大腿，再重新抵住那已经变成鲜红色的大敞着的入口。  
Spock贴在他后颈上大口喘息着，沙漠一样的热风，腰间的猛烈跳动在Kirk感觉起来就像发了疯的印第安鼓，虽然自己肯定也好不到哪去。动作的调整给了Kirk一点点呼吸的时间，他颤抖着吞咽，握住刚刚来到他胸前的发烫的手，  
“Oh God，Spock，”Kirk无意识地感叹道，没注意到自己被抬起的大腿正贴着那手掌一下下抽搐着，  
“Yes, ashayam. Ho——however, I am, not God.”瓦肯断断续续地回答，语气里罕见地带上了明显的愉悦，他一边舔舐收集人类脖子上的汗水一边扭动胯部在那抽搐红肿的入口浅浅地进出、画圈，[11]  
“Fu——”Kirk惊讶地发现自己居然被个新手，瓦肯新手给——他咒骂着哆嗦着再次探手去抚慰自己，然而，再次被截停。于是他两只手的手腕被那绿血妖精一只手就牢牢固定在胸前。好极了。那灼热还一下深一下浅地慢慢进出着，完全没有注意到他的需要似的，满是明显的享受和戏弄。Kirk觉得自己整个后背未经准许就拱起来了。所以是我的脑子要被操出去了而你的脑子又回来了？  
“Fuck! Spock!”Kirk挣扎着想挺胯却被牢牢固定住了，想收紧肌肉报复却只坚持了几秒就酸麻无力地再次瘫软，他低低咒骂一声，觉得又好笑又好气，唉，宇宙种马的名声保不住了啊——  
“ Yes, all in good time. Ashayam, all in good time.”Spock终于重新提起节奏大力抽插起来，他带着笑意贴着他的人类的后颈小声念叨着，一下一下，更加深入，而且没几下就重新找到了那个隐藏的腺体，人类似乎闷闷地叫了一声，脖子扬起又垂下，发丝散乱，大张着嘴，嘴角和眼角全是水迹。

All in good time.

毫无保留地撞击，进入，进入，进入。Spock绕过那汗湿的脖子，下巴搭在那绷紧的肩膀上往下看，就看见许多股汗水顺着人类的肌肉线条滚下去，留下反光的轨迹，肚脐里都有浅浅的淤积，而那晃动的红肿头部正不断随着自己的撞击涌出剔透的大颗液滴。再稍微抬起一点那不住抖动的腿根，Spock甚至能隐约看见两人结合处的令人惊讶的鲜红，虽然这是意料之中。因为他能明显地感觉到那些变得松弛的上皮和结缔组织正被自己搅动着拉出又带回去，非常柔软而富有弹性。然而眼前的一切还是，无法形容的美妙，更不用说那些悦耳的喘息回应，不用说那紧致湿润的深处，不用说链接上耀眼的炸裂的光芒——  
Kirk哼哼着，手指和脚趾都蜷缩起来，觉得自己全部感官都集中到了胯下一片酥麻之中，完全不知道自己是躺在床上还是沉在水底或者干脆就是悬空的。他挤挤眼睛，似乎是生理性的泪水或者汗水顺着太阳穴流下去，老天，他只要一下，他现在只要撸动一下他就能——哦fuck ,他在干什么，什么——Kirk发觉自己的手被放开了，他正要抚慰自己，就发现那只手顺着自己小腹大力摩挲下去，挡住自己的动作，然后，然后居然绕到了他们的结合处！Kirk倒抽一口气，两根灼热的手指开始在自己被撑得薄薄的已经因为充血而过于敏感的那一圈皮肤上摩擦按压，然后是同样敏感的会阴，前后滑动着——  
“Meh, S——Spock, ha, I’m, ha, c’min——”  
Spock在一片混乱中注意到怀里的人类挣扎踢蹬起来，并口齿不清地哼哼了些什么，就猛地大力抽插顶撞了几下——那身躯就绷紧没了声音，一股温凉的液体跟着喷溅在自己手心里，而那肌肉就死死绞紧箍住了自己。Spock强迫自己停下，但没有退出来，一动不动，抱住还在剧烈痉挛的人类。一波波抽搐收紧的入口让他眼前一片蓝紫色，他颤抖着把烧焦一样的嘴唇贴上人类上下滚动的喉咙，潜意识里想把此时的一切，刻进脑海。  
过了一分多种，Kirk才觉得自己回到了舱室的床上。他大口喘着气，全身发麻，接着惊讶地发觉那灼热坚硬还留在自己身体里，体积丝毫不减，隐约有一种奇怪的填充感，好的那种奇怪，但他还没来得及缓过气说点什么，Spock就抬着他的腿要缓缓退出去——Kirk一把抓住停在他小腹上的手，  
“No Spock I——”Kirk话还没说完就直接噎住，因为那尖耳朵混蛋不知又从哪里捕获到了他的想法，瞬间重新挺身抽插起来，从善如流啊。Kirk在那炙热的坚硬再次长驱直入，打开自己，最后顶撞到现在已经变得脆弱不堪的腺体的时候眼冒金星，觉得自己似乎做了个错误的决定。无边的波动之中他抽着气，哆嗦着屈起一只胳膊挡住自己的眼睛。真是、年轻、莽撞、啊，就不能、轻一点，他自己、是不、是、也、干过这样、操蛋、的事？  
Spock突破了那些绞紧的肌肉，挺送到了更深处，身下人的回应因此变得更加破碎和沙哑。不要说理智，心电和现实的界限都已消失。他一次次穿透那完全向他敞开的身体，深陷在巨大的触感愉悦里，同时漫无目的或说根本没有控制地逡巡在那同样没有任何保留的链接上，于是快感几乎是在个正反馈回路上一波波地震荡冲击着他——无数道血热，肉眼可见一般，就在他皮肤下面窜涌。  
瓦肯浑身抖动，一手抓紧了那坚实的大腿内侧，另一手放开人类的手又反悔似的抓住，又松开，接着贴着Kirk的胸膛一路往上不松不紧地握住了Kirk的脖子和下巴——舰长毫不在意，虽说一大部分原因是他的脑子因为顶弄的惯性被挤出了头盖骨，虽说他从来就不太能欣赏得来某些玩法，虽说那只手正开始凌乱地摸索轻捏自己的喉结、下巴和嘴唇，还探进了他嘴角。可能是什么奇怪的瓦肯爱抚吧。但再一次，他毫不在意。  
Spock低低吼了一句他自己也搞不清楚的瓦肯语，就摁着链接者的融合点在那紧致湿润的深处释放了自己——链接上的光芒喷涌，太阳风暴一般，席卷，熔化了一切。他一边抽搐释放一边止不住地又抽插了几次，于是结合处传来响亮的水声，而怀里的人类跟着颤抖、低声回应，瘫软地承受着全部，垂在胯间的东西甚至被挤压得吐出了少量稀薄的剩余液体。终于，Spock停下来，大口喘息着慢慢退出，脱力地仰面倒在床铺上。  
Kirk也喘息着，动用最后的意志力翻了个身离开Spock的胸膛，转而面对着他，一条腿还搭在他的膝盖上，颤抖着，但已无力收回。刚刚那一股股炽热的液体冲进自己身体的时候Kirk觉得自己小腹和大腿都在抽经，简直要把他烫伤，却又神奇地令人愉悦，非常刺激——就像他期望的那样。而这会那些还发烫的液体缓缓滑出了他已经无法收紧的入口，淌到他肯定变红肿了的大腿内侧皮肤上，于是他抑制不住又抖了一下，又一下。  
“Hum, not bad right? ”Kirk停了一会，等自己终于不再颤抖时才开口说。声音莫名低沉，温柔到他自己都吃惊。Quite not bad. 他伸手顺着那毛茸茸的胸膛覆上瓦肯的侧脸，那家伙没有回答，从Kirk的角度看过去他表情简直空白到冷漠，但剧烈起伏的肺部又暴露了一切。  
“I thought, eh, you’d use a condom，”舰长大人一团浑噩的脑子突然想起了一个问题。  
Spock闻言眨眨眼睛想赶走眼前的白雾，他吞咽了一下，慢吞吞地覆上那筋骨分明的手背，侧头吻那手心，又侧过身来拉住人类的肩膀想把他揽进怀里，但又顿住了， 语速慢于往常，“Are you well? Dr. McCoy assured me， that you，you are not allergic to， my body fluid, ”  
“Poor Bones again hahaha——”Kirk再次断断续续地笑起来但是被打断了，  
“Then if you do not enjoy the feel I apologise and I will not do it again I can help you clean now if you wish Jim I am sorry——”那回归褐色但还是比平常柔软得多的眸子正牢牢盯着自己，毫不掩饰的明显的担忧和不安，哦老天，瓦肯都这么——  
“Spock,”  
“I apolo——”  
“Spock, commender,”Kirk觉得稍微可笑，自己才应该是那个被操得集中不了注意力的家伙吧，嗯，不过话说回来，这有些值得骄傲啊，没有被——“I like it. I, hehehe, enjoy it. I just worry you, er, as a Vulcan, er, can’t stand those various liquid from me, you know, like they said.”  
瓦肯肉眼可见地塌下了肩膀，他把人类揽进怀里，把他的大腿轻轻拉到自己腰侧，开始缓缓摩挲人类潮湿的后颈和后背，

No. They, are wrong. I feast， every single molecule and every single quantum of energy from thee, t’hy’la. [12]

Kirk半天没说出话来。  
这还真，不常见啊。  
浅薄的人类找不到回答的句子。  
舷窗外划过短短的彩色光芒。  
Kirk找回了自己的声音，他仰头轻轻吻瓦肯的嘴角，笑起来，“Glad you like those……you did that again, hehehe your Vulcan dark magic, er, did you ……”  
“Yes?”Spock把怀里的链接者往上抽了一下，开始用两根手指点触他身上零星的自己留下的红印，四处逡巡，非常温凉光滑，非常令人愉快。  
“Er, another rumour, did you ,er, how to express, er, ”粗鲁又肤浅的人类其实就直接想问他有没有被mind fuck，但这个词，就是粗鲁又肤浅如James T Kirk，看着那专注的褐色眼眸也说不出口啊，“did you penetrate my……mind?”Kirk多年没有脸红过了，现在可确实是个脸红的理由充分的时机。  
Spock稍微有点被逗乐了，他感觉到链接上的难堪和，剧烈跳动的好奇感，非常有趣的好奇感，实际上Spock不算短的生活中还没见过第二个生物像Kirk一样——好奇，在他身上是一种常规情绪——that is where his affections lies. At least， part of Spock’s affections towards that man. [13]  
“No I did not. I will ask your permission. And you will be able to feel it when it happens. I do not advise to do it now since we——”  
“Hehehehe ok we’ll try it later——oh!”Kirk被慢慢划过胃部然后突然轻轻戳进自己肚脐的手指吓了一跳，他抬头看挑着眉毛的瓦肯，后者本来正把蘸着汗液的指尖送进嘴里，然后似乎被他那一声吓得顿住了，绷大眼睛盯着Kirk，  
“That’s my sweat. ”Kirk哭笑不得，瓦肯的表情告诉他，味道，有趣。  
“Fascinating. ”眉毛挑起来了。  
Kirk扶住额头。  
Spock凑过头去吻他的链接者的额头和手指。  
  
第二天早上Kirk奇迹般地在闹钟尖叫之前睁开了眼睛，第一眼就看见瓦肯裸露的后背，曲线分明的后背，有些墨绿色吻痕的后背，他正背对着自己坐在床边穿什么。Kirk转过头盯着天花板，脸上无声地缓缓浮现出一个傻笑的表情——他带着傻笑扭过身去手动解除闹钟然而针刺一样的酸痛瞬间抹除了他的傻笑——Spock倏忽转身稳稳扶住他的后腰，  
“Are you well Jim?”  
“Hehehehe,”Kirk翻着白眼低声笑起来，没有回答，而是重新躺平并不容反对地把那已经穿上裤子的瓦肯拽倒趴在自己身上，  
“Computer, tell Dr. McCoy Mr. Spock and I need a shift off. Over exercised.” Kirk伸手点触那柔软干燥的脸颊。  
Spock挑起眉毛，他很享受这个早安吻但他开始考虑是否要带人类去医疗湾，然而他并没有理解自己也要请假的原因，他感觉非常好，前所未有地好，  
“Spock，let’s try that.”  
“What, may I ask?”  
“Well Mr.Spock come’n fuck my mind——”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
番外  
护士Chapel不知道为什么自己一大早来上班刚迈进门就听见办公室里一声非人的咆哮和什么东西摔碎的声音。轮机长和首席安全官也不知道为什么今天从医疗湾回来的部下或多或少都有一种麻木的面瘫感，反常地安静，像是见了什么特别可怕的东西一样。

 

 

 

 

* * *

[FIN](http://www.jianshu.com/p/0228584503a5)

 

 

[1] Criollo 一种非常棒的可可豆，著名产地有委内瑞拉的Paria Peninsula，“Chocolate Coast.”  
[2]热巧克力加姜丝，然后还是好基友送到你手上的时候，Oh my Q, I’ll never forget.  
[3]嗯。不多说什么了。R.I.P. 以及，向Kelvin Timeline上出柜的舵手致意。  
[4]宾夕法尼亚州拉法耶特学院的行为神经生物学家温迪•希尔（Wendy Hill）的研究表明，对男性来说，激情的一吻也导致催产素产生，而催产素能够使人感到联系和依恋。就不附详细网址了，感兴趣可以去她的个人主页看。简单来说就是深吻能把男孩纸们的脑子搅成浆糊。【微笑.jpg  
[5][补充图片1](http://www.jianshu.com/p/b34559bad50a)，来自汤不热，未授权抱歉，请勿转载。神契合啊，更神的是，好基友找到这幅图的时候她根本不知道这里的动作……这巧合，难道不是提示了什么宇宙终极逻辑么！  
[6]come here 这句话来自之前好基友投喂的图片，[补充图片2](http://www.jianshu.com/p/33f1a1909809)，Kelvin Timeline的，但看了之后就忘不掉了呵呵呵。  
[7]根据Vulcan Language Institute的The Vulcan Dictionary, 瓦肯基本不会为非进食需要分泌唾液。第853页，Body Organs & Systems章节， “Vulcan digestion begins in the mouth with the chewing of food and its mixture with saliva. As part of their evolutionary development to conserve moisture, Vulcans do not salivate from emotional or external sensual cues.”  
[8] ENT里的说法，来自memory α的body odour词条。  
[9]这事我最开始是从一个污得史诗一样的詹一美访谈里看到的……没错，吃素吃菠萝是可以显著改善……可惜我没长，我可爱吃菠萝了(  
[10]同上，还是那本神字典，第855页，原文就不放了。  
[11]这里的对话和文题其实都是我之前刷AO3的时候看到的类似的东西，但是没有记下来源，抱歉。  
[12]物理是体育老师教的，要是写错了就……打脸吧。  
[13]没记错的话TOS里面提到了三次左右Spock对Kirk的affection，咳咳。  
[15]附上B站的音色惊艳的[Lovesong.](http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3236993/)  
[14]以上提到的好基友都是@瓦肯蔬菜汤，她也提供了跳舞然后推到的脑洞嚯嚯嚯。

 

 

 


End file.
